


Dinner For Two (chapter three of I Will Love You To The End Of Time)

by MazeFantasy15



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cute noct, M/M, prompto is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MazeFantasy15/pseuds/MazeFantasy15
Summary: Noctis surprises prompto, noct proposes, they are about to make love





	Dinner For Two (chapter three of I Will Love You To The End Of Time)

Chapter three When arriving at the front door, Ignis was already waiting just outside the door, letting them into their new, specially decorated flat. Prompto was aghast at the decorations Iggy had put up, the emotions appeared to be overwhelming, as he started crying with happiness. The hallway was plastered with sentimental photos of prompto’s most favoured things, chocobos, pics of him and noct doing activities together, cooking, camping, driving, biking, and so much more. Noct comforted prompto, stopped his crying, and told him to go and sit down and get ready for food. The first course was a delicious plate of melon and berries, covered in a cranberry syrup, which prompto absolutely loved, and Ignis enjoyed hearing the cute blondes thanks. The second course was a meldacio meat pie, which was a favourite of prompto, and noct slightly hinted that he was going to propose, but prompto didn’t catch it. The last course was brownies with strawberries and ice cream, which was covered by a melting chocolate shell, when Ignis drizzled the chocolate fondue to reveal the brownies, a beautiful gold and diamond studded ring appeared from the dessert. Prompto gently picked up the ring, showed it to noct, who was already on one knee. Prompto gasped, and said “noct? What’s this?” Noct said “Prompto Argentum, will you marry me?” “Yes!” Prompto shouted, immediately receiving applause from Ignis, who was happy for the couple. They finished the dessert happily, and then cuddled while watching prompto’s favourite show. When Ignis had finished cleaning, he said his goodbyes, and left them be, knowing that noct had something intimate planned. “Prompto, not to be mean, but you really stink, go and have a shower then we will head to bed.” Prompto agreed with him, and did as he was told. During the shower, prompto received a text, from Noctis, it read “When you finish, come out in your suit.” Prompto figured noct was playing, so he played along. He finished his shower after a good 15 minutes, and properly dried himself off. He went into Noctis’ bedroom, to find him laying completely naked on the bed. “Well? Are you going to stand there gawking at me, or are you going to join me?”.


End file.
